


Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner

by notinthisuniverse



Series: Homestuck Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthisuniverse/pseuds/notinthisuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want to do is sleep in, but your friend and crush Vriska has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner

_Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,   
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be. ___

__Your name is (y/n), and you’re currently having a nice dream where you and your flush crush, Vriska Serket, even though she can be a jerk sometimes, are on a date. You’re at her hive and she wants to show you this movie John lent her. Vriska’s about to grab your hand and pull you in for a kiss, when you’re woken up by a loud banging on your door. You roll over in bed and groan, as the knocking grows louder. “(Y/n),” Vriska shouts, drawing out your name like she usually does, “wake up! I wanna hang out today!” You roll over in bed and look at your clock._ _

__“Vriska its 10 am on a Saturday! Did you really need to wake me up this early?” “Yeeeessss,” she says, like it’s blatantly obvious. “Now open your door. I found something cool and I want to show you!” You roll out of bed and head to the door, opening it. “You’re not even dressed, (y/n),” she exclaims. “Come ooonnnnn! We don’t have all day! Go get ready,” she nags, while heading into your kitchen, most likely going to raid your fridge for food. “Fine,” you call out after her, “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”_ _

__You quickly wash your face, brush your teeth, put deodorant on, and get dressed. “It’ll have to do,” you sigh, thinking aloud, “She’s impatient as is, and probably already thinks I’m taking too long.” You grab your hoodie and head downstairs. “Finally! I thought you’d never be done,” she groans, shoving a doughnut into your hands, “Let’s go! You can eat on the way!” She grabs your hand, not even giving you time to put your hoodie on, and drags you out of your house._ _

_____I'll keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,   
Then I'm not the only one lying. ___

____You sigh mentally, as Vriska talks about her ex-matesprit, Tavros. Something about him being a “l8me flarper” or something like that. You’re being a bit careful around her; you know what happened to Tavros and a few other of her friends. You’re also a bit jealous. The way she’s talking about him sounds like she could still be flushed for him. “Heeyy! What gives,” she questions impatiently, noticing you’re quieter than usual. “What? N-nothing Vriska!” “Look, I get it, I know I can be a huge bitch, but I’m not going to hurt you, alright,” she shouts, sounding a bit hurt. “Vriska, that’s not it-” you begin to say. “Doesn’t matter,” she says coolly, interrupting you before you can explain. “We’re here.”_ _ _ _

____You look around to see an old park and playground. It looks abandoned, with paint chipping off of the playground equipment and rust coating most of the surfaces of the playground. You notice there are old wooden benches next to an asphalt path with faded mile markers, and a hiking trail, with overgrown plants covering most of it. “I know you like this sort of thing, and we don’t have to flarp or anything, I just thought you would like it.” You look around the playground, noting an tower shaped like a rocket with a yellow swirly slide going down to the ground. “So,” Vriska says, with a mischievous glint in her eye, “What do you wanna do first?”_ _ _ _

_________Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret   
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day. ___

______You suggested exploring the playground first, thinking that the cracked asphalt path looked kind of boring, and the hiking trail looked suspicious. You walked cautiously over a miniature bridge before being shoved playfully by Vriska. “Hey” you shout, confused by her actions. She sticks her tongue out at you, “How ‘bout a friendly competition, (y/n)? I bet I can beat you to the rocket ship tower! Whoever wins gets to pick what we do next!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re on,” you grin at the cerulean blooded troll. You take off running over the bridge and slide down the rusted old pole. You see Vriska pass you, and you start running faster towards the tower and climb up the ladder. “Ha! Vriska I beat- shit you’re already here!” “Duh, (y/n), I told you I could beat you. Soooooooo, we’re gonna go on that hiking trail.” She grins and grabs your wrist, dragging you over to the trail. “I’ve already been down there, and it’s so much cooler than that rusty old human playground,” she boasts._ _ _ _ _ _

_________And I'll keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,   
Then I'm not the only one lying. ____ _ _ _

________“Are you sure this is a good idea,” you ask Vriska while she drags you down the worn down path. “Yeeesssss (y/n)! Trust me,” she grins, pulling you along faster. “I wonder where we’re going,” you think to yourself, “Vriska doesn’t sound like she’s going to tell me.” You follow behind Vriska as she leads you along. “You’re not going to tell me where we’re going are you?” “Noooooope!” You sigh, “alright Vris.” All of a sudden, she stops you and pulls out a cerulean colored scarf and ties it around your head, covering your eyes. “Vris, what the hell?!” “We’re getting close! I want it to be a surprise!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,   
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be. ____ _ _ _ _

__________You allow her to push you all sorts of directions until she commands you to a halt. “Here we are! Take off your blindfold!” You remove the blindfold, to see a field of tall grass and multicolored wildflowers. “Whoa,” you say in wonder. “I told you it was cooler than that old playground,” she brags. “I found it a while ago, and didn’t wanna share it with just anyone! It had to be someone I’m close to,” she states, a light blue blush dusting her cheeks. “So you chose to share it with me? Dude, that’s awesome! I’m honored,” you exclaim, hugging Vriska tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.   
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I, uh, didn’t think you’d be so excited,” she says, taken aback by your sudden embrace. You’re quickly shoved back, as Vriska looks down blushing. “I’m glad you like it, (Y/n). You’re the only one, besides me of course, who’s seen this place.” “Really?” “Well, yeah.” “Huh,” you think to yourself, “she’s a lot more quiet than usual. She actually is acting a bit shy. I wonder what she’s thinking about.” “Hey,” she says, startling you out of your thoughts. “I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something.” “Okay,” you reply curiously. “What could Vriska want,” you think nervously. “So I like this human, okay? I figured if I did some grand gesture, they’d find it romantic and agree to be my matesprit. I was thinking of bringing them here. We’re close, what do you think they’d say?” You gulp down the feeling of sadness before responding, “I think they’d really like it, Vriska. They’d obviously agree to be your matesprit. They’d be stupid if they didn’t,” you tell her, trying to mask your feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret   
And your biggest mistake.   
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You see Vriska grinning at you. “Well then, (y/n), did you want to be my matesprit?” “W-what?” “Come on (y/n), I was totally leaving hints that I’m flushed for you. I showed you that old park I found, and my secret place? Don’t you get it? I’m red for you!” You blush, astounded. “You’re flushed for me. Of all people, you’re flushed for me.” “Don’t be so surprised,” she laughs, “Why do you think I spend so much time with you! So are you gonna answer me or not?” “I’m flushed for you too Vriska,” you reply boldly, while blushing. “So,” she grins, grabbing your hand, “we’re matesprits.” “Yeah,” you blush. “Come on, I know so many other awesome places to check out…including my hive,” she says winking before dragging you off on another one of her adventures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible...hope it isn't out of character for Vriska...


End file.
